


Captured Devil

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Alvarr has been captured and the Dark Brotherhood’s plans are on hold.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 121 Enchant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured Devil

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** Captured Devil  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Alvarr/Enmyria  
 **Character/s:** Balinor, Sophia  
 **Summary:** Alvarr has been captured and the Dark Brotherhood’s plans are on hold.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 819  
 **Prompt:** 131 Enchant 

** Captured Devil **  
Arthur looked up at Merlin from behind his desk. "Explain to me why there is a sorcerer in a cell in the basement of this building. This isn't Camelot. Magick is no longer a crime."

"No. It’s not but plotting against the Crown still is." Merlin sat in one of the leather chairs on the other side of the desk. "Gwen had him arrested. Alvarr was trying to gain access to Court through Vivian."

"Did he enchant her?" Arthur frowned. He had a vague memory of her being enchanted in the old days.

"No. He just used her vanity against her. You really should be talking to Gwen about this." Merlin said. “She was the one who made the decision to arrest him."

"I will but I want to know what you know first." Arthur leaned forward.

"Fine. Morgana got a text message from Elena. It was a photo of Vivian making a fool of herself with Alvarr. Gwen summoned Vivian then pressured her to talk and then she made Vivian help set up Alvarr." Merlin looked at Arthur and smirked. "Those women are more efficient than the Knights at capturing a criminal."

"Is there any proof to back up the charges?" Arthur frowned. "I wouldn't want the sorcerers to retaliate. We have a delicate relationship with them as it is."

"He had a wand on him and he was trying to get asked to a Court function. That and his past history should be enough." Merlin said.

"Which Court function? Arthur asked even though he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"The masked ball. It is the one event where he could have done some real damage." Merlin said.

"Like letting the entire Dark Brotherhood in through the side door? Is he secure down there?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. He can't get through my enchantments. They are linked to my blood." Merlin said. 

"So Balinor wouldn't be secure down there, I take it." Arthur stood up and lifted Excalibur off the wall. He walked to the middle of the room and flicked the sword as he thought.

"I know what you are thinking. He will have to pay for his crimes just like everyone else even though he is my father." Merlin said.

Arthur turned around and looked at Merlin. "I know that, old friend. That's what is so difficult about it."

"I'm glad you understand." Merlin said. "I better get on. Morgana has been in a foul mood lately."

"Then go. My sister's foul moods are the stuff of legends." Arthur chuckled.

"I'm glad you think that is funny. I'm not the one who is afraid of making his wife mad." Merlin teased.

Arthur walked back to the wall and put Excalibur back in its holder. He looked at Merlin and grinned. "I would rather fight thousands of enemies on the battlefield than fight with my Queen."

Merlin snorted in amusement. "If I didn't know better, I would think you are enchanted."

"Shut up Merlin. Go home before Morgana assembles an army or something." Arthur said he sat down.

"Good night Arthur." Merlin said as he left. 

Arthur sighed and opened the report on his desk.

In a basement somewhere in Cardiff, there was a discussion going on about Alvarr's fate.

"My Lord, we just can't leave him there. Arthur will have him killed." Enmyria said. "Alvarr has been a loyal member of the Brotherhood. He doesn't deserve to die this way."

Balinor looked at the Alvarr's woman. "He should have got himself caught. I will not help him now."

Enmyria looked at Sophia. "You could enchant one of the guards and I could slip in to release him."

Sophia shook her head. "I will not risk exposure for him. Alvarr may have been loyal to the Brotherhood but I doubt he was to you."

"What does that mean?" Enmyria asked. She took a threatening step towards Sophia.

"He bedded her. He admitted it." Sophia said with a smirk.

"Take that back!" Enmyria raise a fist at Sophia.

"Ladies!" Balinor stepped between them. "No enchantments can save him now. Merlin would have made the cell impenetrable with multiple spells and charms. Our more immediate problem is that they know that plan and now we must make another."

"There is very little time before the masked ball. We may have to gain access another way." Sophia said.

"No. We can still use the masked ball." Balinor said. "Leave me. I must think."

The two women rushed up the stairs and out of sight. 

Balinor leaned against a chest and tried to think of another plan.

In the cell in the basement of the Kingdom Building, Alvarr had tried one enchantment after another to open the door but it refused to budge. He tried one last spell and was thrown across the room from the blow back. He shook it off and looked at the still locked door with frustration.


End file.
